warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Skytalon
Appearance A white bengal tom with dark brown spots and light blue eyes. History Raised as a loner on a far off farm, taught Skytalon to be a good hunter and have patients, and be friendly. He was originally named Sky for his white pelt. He was raised by other cats because his parents left him as a kit, or that's what he was told. Two cats named Fleck, a black tom with white spots, and Red, a ginger she-cat, raised him on the farm, teaching him how to wait for the mice to run out of the hole into your paws and how to hunt when food was scarce. Sky loved his foster parents and was happy living on the farm when clan cats randomly started to attacked, he didn't know who they were he just figured them as cats looking for a place to live and offered them to stay here, but they grabbed him and warned Fleck and Red to never take clan kits ever again and ran back to Rainclan camp. Sky was afraid of these new cats and yelled the entire night to be returned to his parents, and then a large white tom entered the room along with a brown Bengal she-cat came after him. The two cats spent the entire night trying to explain that they were his real parents but he just yowled at them telling them they were lying and wanted to go back home to his real parents. They revealed themselves to be named Froststep and Robinflight. They made sure to add him into apprenticeship and had his named changed to Skypaw by the leader at that time and set him off with the other apprentices. Though he was out of camp training, he was under watch by his mentor and the other apprentices. He felt trapped. Silently he wished for Red to be with him and tell him stories. When he returned home from training that day a dream came to him of a bright orange tom, his named was Burnheart and revealed himself to be Red's father and told him that Red took him in as her kit but was not his real mom, Robinflight was. Skypaw felt sad the entire next day thinking of the long story of Burnheart's life, and how Redfeather became Red the loner. Skypaw wandered the territory and eventually found Red and Fleck's abandoned farm house. Red greeted him, her worried voice broke his heart, but he yelled at her telling her that she lied about being his mother and how his whole life was a lie. He told her about his meeting with her father Burnheart, and how Red used to be Redfeather. Red clawed Skypaw in the face at hearing her warrior name and started to cry and yelled at him to leave by mentioning her past. Skypaw ran away tears streaming down his face and he fell into the comfort of his real mother. Skypaw slept with his mother during that night, and he promised to train to be a good warrior, so the rumors about him and the rogue would stop circulating around camp. Skypaw's promise came true. Skypaw proved his loyalty a few moons later by saving a kit from a hawk's talons and was named that day Skytalon, for his strange bright white pelt an the reason why he earned his warrior name. Skytalon is now living up to his name, proudly stalking the trees searching for hidden hawks, and loving the kits of the clan. Trivia What is Skytalon's grandfather's name on his foster mother's side? What is Skytalon's grandfather's name on his father's side? Gallery Category:RainClan Category:Skytalon Category:Warrior Category:Member